


Under no circumstances

by Memefaego



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Buzzfeed, M/M, Makeouts, Oops, bath tub, but in bathtubs, falling, jacuzzi, not just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Under no circumstances is Ryan getting in the tub with Shane.





	Under no circumstances

Ryan’s first thought when Shane told him about the jacuzzi tub was under no circumstances will I be getting in that tub with Shane.  
   
Ryan’s first thought when their cameraman mentioned it would be a good way to get views was under no circumstances will I be getting in that tub with Shane.  
   
Ryan was, in fact, so adamant to not get in the tub with Shane, that it completely astounds him how he ended up in his current situation. That current situation being sitting. In the tub. With Shane.  
   
“Just two men, sitting in a bathtub.” He says nervously. Thank god they’re wearing swim trunks, but even in said swim wear it’s becoming increasingly difficult for Ryan to keep his cool. I mean come on. This is by far the stupidest thing he’s agreed to do. Screw sitting alone in scary, haunted rooms. Screw everything they’d done for the stupid show. This was the worst.  
   
He’s making sure not to make eye contact with Shane, who seemed much more relaxed, with his legs crossed indian style as opposed to Ryan’s, who has his knees by his face. When the cameraman got the shot he needed for the video, and left the two in there, Ryan quickly stood and went to get out of the tub.  
   
Yep, that was the plan. Unfortunately it didn’t quite happen that way. Let me throw a hard fact at you, water is wet. Water is wet and wet things can be slippery, especially when you stand up quickly. Ryan made this grave mistake and is now quickly falling. Right. Onto. Shane. Thank god Shane had been sitting how he had been sitting, or else Ryan would have broken his back. Instead the water took the brunt of the fall for Ryan’s lower half, and the upper half has been caught by a pair of large hands. Now Ryan is leaned against Shane’s chest, with Shane’s hands on his waist. Of course they’re on his waist, because this isn’t embarrassing enough as it is.  
   
The blush Ryan had been holding in breaks free, as his face turns bright pink. He quickly slips and slides, trying to remove himself from the situation he’s in. Shane moves as well, straightening his legs out and moving to get out. Somehow Ryan ends up falling facing Shane this time. Because the tub isn’t very big, his legs move to the first position that’s comfortable, which is of course straddling Shane.  
   
“I-I-I I’m sorry I’ll j-just.” Ryan starts, attempting to move again. Shane’s hands fall on his waist once more, this time holding him in place.  
   
“It’s okay, just. Can I just, do something. really. quick.” Shane replies, near the end his words start to separate as putting words together takes the back burner and the forefront of his mind is focused on moving his face closer and closer to Ryan’s.  
   
Ryan’s face is bright red now, and he’s trying very very hard to focus on something else, but when Shane’s calming words enter his system, and Shane’s face starts moving closer and closer. The only thing he can focus on is Shane. He stops centimeters away from their lips touching, and for a second there’s silence, save for the water settling down. The silence is quickly broken as Ryan, with a burst of confidence, fills the gap and connects their lips, both wet from the bath water sloshing around. The kiss is still for a few seconds, with Ryan sitting completely still, still shocked. Shane is the one who begins moving his lips, and re settles his left hand on Ryan’s face, leaving the other on his waist. Ryan catches up quickly and moves both of his hands to Shane’s brown locks. As mouths open, and the kiss becomes more heated, Ryan’s hands begin to pull on the hair between his fingers, causing Shane to groan and move his hands to Ryan’s lower back. 

They separate and look into each others eyes, instead of talking things through they both lean back in, and just before they meet they hear glass shatter, and look up to their mortified cameraman standing in the doorway, appearing to have dropped his drink.


End file.
